This invention relates generally to the field of electric guitars, and more particularly to an improved interchangeable pick-up construction permitting the rapid engagement of a selected pick-up element with the guitar for providing desired tonal effects. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific instructional details which enable incorporation into almost any guitar, and substantially complete interchangeability without the use of tools.